


... and boring, boooooring sex

by Atex



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Boring sex, M/M, PWP, Rating: NC17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atex/pseuds/Atex
Summary: Все должно быть ясно из названия.





	... and boring, boooooring sex

Наверное, Тодд сам виноват. Он любил ворчать на тему: «Почему у нас вечно все на бегу?». Нет, ну правда! Разговоры на бегу, поцелуи на бегу, даже секс… Это надоедало, и настойчивое желание послать Вселенную не покидало в течение месяца, а то и больше. И, в конце концов, Дирк сдался. То есть согласился с тем, что им надо попробовать хоть раз никуда не торопиться, а просто наслаждаться моментом.

И сейчас Тодд почти готов был пожалеть о том, что был так настойчив. Ему, конечно же, нравилось, что Дирк полностью принадлежит ему и сосредоточен на нем. Что вся его энергия и энтузиазм направлены на одно — доставить удовольствие. Но нетерпение щекотало где-то внутри, мысли, что хорошо было бы немного ускориться, не прекращая жужжали в голове, а Дирк совсем никуда не торопился. Его долгие, тягучие как мед поцелуи разжигали желание не хуже сухих щепок, брошенных в камин, мягкие, скользящие поглаживания отзывались легкой дрожью во всем теле. Казалось, что у Дирка появилась новая цель — исследовать Тодда как можно более тщательным образом при помощи языка, губ, кончиков пальцев, ладоней — не оставить ни одного дюйма кожи без внимания.

Тодд понятия не имел, что шумный, неудержимый, непоседливый Дирк Джентли может быть таким терпеливым и последовательным. Он раздевал Тодда так, словно разворачивал долгожданный подарок, делая паузы, любуясь, стремясь прочувствовать.

В полутемной комнате их тяжелое дыхание и негромкие стоны оседали капельками пота на коже. Легкая простыня, изначально накрывавшая обоих, давно сползла куда-то на бедра. Тодд вообще не понимал, зачем было укрываться, но вопросы задавать не хотелось. Хотелось, чтобы Дирк не останавливался, продолжал так же мягко, размеренно двигаться, прижимаясь грудью к спине Тодда, проводя кончиком языка за ухом, плавно скользя ладонью по напряженному члену.

Приятное томление растекалось по венам, заставляя выгибаться, плавно подаваться бедрами назад, произносить слова, не имеющие сейчас никакого смысла. Но и держать их в себе не было сил.

— Все хорошо? — шепотом спросил Дирк. Его бедра прижались к Тодду, и он замер, сливаясь с контурами тела Тодда.

— Более чем, — задыхаясь, произнес Тодд. — А как насчет немного ускориться?

Он сам слегка отодвинулся только для того, чтобы чувствовать, как Дирк наполовину выходит из него, а потом снова подается вперед. От этого движения стало мучительно хорошо. Внутри словно пульсировала сверхновая, готовая взорваться в любой момент, но когда удовольствие почти достигало пика, Дирк останавливался, давая время жару утихнуть. И так повторялось уже несколько раз. Терпение Тодда явно кончалось. Он был близок к тому, чтобы перевернуть Дирка на спину, оседлать его бедра и… Почему-то от этих мыслей к щекам приливала кровь, а перед глазами плыло. Хотя Тодд явно был не в том положении, чтобы чего-то стесняться.

— Ты же хотел, чтобы мы хоть раз не торопились, — негромко рассмеялся Дирк, плавно толкаясь вперед. Его рука чуть сильнее сжала член Тодда, и он застонал, проклиная все свои предыдущие просьбы.

— Пожалуйста, Дирк, пожалуйста, — умоляюще протянул Тодд, ощущая, как подушечкой большого пальца Дирк неторопливо обводит головку. Это сводило с ума!

— Ты хочешь кончить? — в голосе Дирка все еще слышались веселые нотки, хотя его дыхание тоже было прерывистым и тяжелым.

— Да, да, пожалуйста, — Тодд уже совсем потерялся в своих ощущениях. Дирк ничего не ответил, но его движения стали резче, сильнее, как будто сдерживаемая им энергия получила наконец способ вырваться.

Они кончили вместе. Тодд почувствовал, как на мгновение напрягся Дирк, как крепко прижал его к себе. С уверенностью можно сказать, что это был самый запоминающийся секс в жизни Тодда Бротцмана.

— Повторим? — отодвигаясь и переворачиваясь на спину, спросил Тодд. Он лукаво посмотрел на раскрасневшегося, растрепанного Дирка.

— Непременно, — согласился тот.

— Как насчет еще раз по-быстрому? — Тодд широко улыбнулся.

Дирк уткнулся в его плечо и тихо засмеялся. Его рука медленно скользнула по груди Тодда, а голос прозвучал многообещающе:  
— Насколько быстро ты хочешь?


End file.
